With the recent increases in the price of fossil fuels, wood has regained its popularity as a home heating fuel. This fact is evidenced by the current popularity of cast iron wood stoves and fireplaces in areas where wood is plentiful.
Transporting firewood from an outside wood pile to the wood stove, or fireplace, is a major chore, because firewood is bulky and heavy, and several trips may be required just for a single day's use. In addition, the bark of the firewood is often loose, and the area around the stove or fireplace often becomes littered with such debris. When more than a few pieces of firewood are brought inside, the stacking and storage of such wood can also present a problem.
Thus it can be seen that a need has arisen for a safe and convenient means for transporting firewood which alleviates these problems. In particular, a need has arisen for an apparatus and method for transporting relatively large quantities of firewood and storing such quantities of firewood in an easy to retrieve and neat manner.